


hey kids, shake it loose (together)

by capra



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: "omg they're standing next to each other!", Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, and, and it's only day one, and nothing in between, can you believe how moe these two have been, grand prix turin 2019, stolen moment, this ship is composed of intensely dedicated primary source quotes, zuzuthan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capra/pseuds/capra
Summary: "We agreed," Nathan groans, head tipped back.  "We weren't supposed to- to see each other like this.""And you agreed to meet me anyway," Yuzu says, grinning at Nathan, unapologetic, and kisses him again, until their mouths are red and wet with it and Nathan's breath goes short.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	hey kids, shake it loose (together)

**Author's Note:**

> monster jumps on the streets, moe giggles in the sheets. these boys will be the death of me.
> 
> canon: feeds me adorable giggly face-scrunchy friendly helpful forgetful boys and the highest stakes free skate setup we've had since the last time they faced each other  
> i: write fic
> 
> it's what i do

🥇 

"We _agreed,_ " Nathan groans, head tipped back. Yuzu's lips are on his throat, his hands on Nathan's body - up his shirt on his skin, gripping his shoulder. He puts his back to the wall, bracing his weight, and loops one knee behind Yuzu's thigh and pulls him close. "We weren't supposed to-- to see each other like this, we weren't supposed to _talk_ , until after the free..."

Yuzu's palm smacks the wall beside Nathan's head and his laugh hums into Nathan's skin as he leans in. He's all Nathan can see.

"And you _agreed_ to meet me anyway," he says, grinning at Nathan, unapologetic, and kisses him again, til their mouths are red and wet with it and Nathan's breath goes short. "I led and you followed~."

"No idea what I was thinking," Nathan rasps, fingers digging into Yuzu's back. "Clearly...a complete lapse in judgement on my part."

Yuzu laughs again, and kisses Nathan again, like he needs it for breath. And he feels to Nathan maybe like he's still a little short of breath too - it's all been very fast, with no breaks in between: his skate, then interviews, then presser, then locker room and then sneaking away, finding a private little corner, someplace they can tell themselves is safe enough, just for a few minutes. Just for this.

'This' keeps growing, spreading like heated taffy that stretches across the moment, catching them up and making them linger like both their fingers are sticky with it. Each time one of them pulls back, it's a promise _\-- last one, I swear --_ and each time they lean back in, it's a capitulation, sneaking just one more candy out of the jar because no one is looking. Because these candies taste so sweet. _Fuck, I need to--_

Their hearts are pounding, and Nathan's more than usual. They're not thinking about the scores, not talking about the programs they just put down. That's the rule -- they don't talk about work when they're just being, as they call it, _'Us.'_ When it's just Yuz and just Nate, just _Them,_ they're only interested in each other's laugh and their sense of humor; their conversations and questions and their curious, challenging minds. Their hands, their eyes, their kisses. Their warm arms, their guard against loneliness, against isolation.

Nathan leans into these kisses, reaching up to frame Yuzu's face between both his hands, fingers splayed wide around his ears, thumbs rubbing the soft curve of his chin. He bites at Yuzu's lip softly, tugging; it pops back with a soft smack and Nathan chases it with his tongue, kissing until he wins a soft, whimpering plea as reward, pulled from the depths of Yuzu's chest and entrusted into Nathan's mouth with distracted impatience.

"We agreed," Nathan repeats, ducking under Yuzu's chin to kiss his throat, nibble at his adam's apple, suck on the narrow sliver of his collarbone revealed by the folded-back collar of _Otonal._ "We wouldn't distract each other. We'd wait. I remember, we definitely talked about this."

"We weren't talking, we texted," Yuzu pants, letting his head fall back. Nathan surges forward from the wall, cupping the back of Yuzu's head in one hand, redoubling his attack on Yuzu's neck with lips and tongue. He turns them, pinning Yuzu on the wall, and his free hand darts up to clap over Yuzu's. He laces their fingers together.

"My mistake," he chuckles, low, murmuring the words into Yuzu's ear from point-blank range. "How imprecise of me."

"Yes," Yuzu agrees, raking his fingers into Nathan's hair, gripping tight. Nathan groans in complaint as Yuzu pulls his lips off his skin, and Yuzu clicks his tongue. "We don't have time." He pushes, sweeps his leg around behind Nathan's, and again the tangle of their bodies turns in place. It's Nathan against the wall once more.

"Nate," Yuzu murmurs, pouring the sound from his mouth into Nathan's, as he descends. He pulls back for to demand an answer to that plea, opening his eyes, and Nathan's are full of laughter when he meets them. Yuzu has a handful of Nathan's costume top in his fist, scrunched into a ball. Nathan nips Yuzu's lower lip and Yuzu returns the bite, tugging on Nathan's. Nathan rubs his thumb over the crest of Yuzu's brow, tracing his bones. Yuzu's eyes close, slowly, and a softness comes over him.

"We _have to,_ " Nathan breathes. Yuzu nods and exhales, long and deep, until his lungs are utterly empty. He draws fresh breath, and when his lungs are full, his eyes snap open. They're sharp. The longing, the wistfulness, is fading into the distance.

They separate like two magnets, north pole to north pole. Yuzu stands in the middle of the hallway, stance effortlessly squared, spine straight and shoulders loose and easy. Nathan presses himself to the wall, choosing to leave himself in the heated haze of Yuzu's touch for just a little longer, and watches Yuzu leave the bubble of _Them_ that they made.

Nathan nods once, watching Yuzu's eyes, and licks his lips. Yuzu's gaze follows the flick of his tongue, and his lips quirk in a little smile.

"I'll see you after the podium," Yuzu says, raking one hand through his hair, pushing it back like his _Origin_ hairstyle.

"I'll kiss it all better," Nathan laughs, still candid and playful and warm because he hasn't put down the intimate warmth of _them,_ hasn't stepped fully back into _Nathan Chen._ This liminal space between them and _Them_ is always hard to navigate, and especially so today. They're both walking a wire.

Yuzu snorts. "Don't forget to show up on time."

"Low blow!"

"Mmm-hmm." Yuzu is unbothered.

Nathan's supposed to quip back, to keep the banter going. Prod and bolster each other back up into fighting form, poke at all the soft spots that are safe to joke about, and none of the ones that would actually hurt.

"Happy birthday," Nathan says instead, but his tone and his eyes and the warmth of them both is actually saying _I love you._

Yuzu's eyes widen and his expression flashes, trying to be two things at once. Nathan winces in sympathy. He probably should have remembered to say that _before_ Yuzu pulled his cape of competitor's mindset back around him.

Yuzu shakes off the dissonance and licks his lips. "I'll give you a silver gift tomorrow," Yuzu promises. "To thank you for coming to the party."

"Wouldn't have missed it," Nathan says. "And I'll be taking the gold one."

"Mm-hmm," Yuzu snickers. "You can tell yourself that." Then he rolls his eyes, pulls his competitor's countenance fully into place, and leaves.

🥇 

**Author's Note:**

> only about 15% of my work, this one currently included, is unlocked and viewable without an AO3 account. to see the rest, LMK in the comments and I'll set you up with an account.
> 
> Work will be locked at the end of the competition weekend.
> 
> comments are on moderation. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> good luck tomorrow/today, boys.


End file.
